<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Affair by Mikiri_Tohoshima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171013">The Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima'>Mikiri_Tohoshima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lackadaisy (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Hearts, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mention of sex, Written for the banished together bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Affair[ uh-fair] : anything done or to be done; anything requiring action or effort; business; concern<br/>                         a private or personal concern; a special function, business, or duty:<br/>                         an intense amorous relationship, usually of short duration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atlas May/Mitzi May, Mordecai Heller/Atlas May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write this one since a long time since my bleeding heart ships Atlas and Mordecai a lot. No beta we die like men.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Affair.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mitzi was awaken by a dark figure in her bedroom that lowered on her, kissing gently on her forehead.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize, my love, but I have some business I have to attend to. Don’t wait for me awaken, I’ll be back tomorrow”.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And all she was left with was a dash of his cologne and a sad promise.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young woman sit on the bed, putting the hands on her face and sighed deeply, one side of her wanting to follow, but she followed that part that told her to stay in bed and go back to sleep, because it wasn’t worth it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything started one night, after a job Atlas told her that he wasn’t going to go back to bed with her, leaving her waiting all night until she passed out when the first rays of sun broke through her window; and after that one night, it became once a week, then twice... and then it became with him coming to bed with her, but leaving soon after; so, with that façade, it had been weeks that they didn’t sleep together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atlas said it was because he needed to work, because he couldn’t rest thinking about his men in danger, because he needed to be where the action was and because he needed to check on his affairs.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mitzi wanted to believe him, but sometimes the car was still in the garage, sometimes he came for breakfast smelling of cigarette, sometimes he had deep scratches on his back.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t want to think ill about her husband, but all those signs were speaking by themselves, and she didn’t know how to break it to her husband.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just want to know where he spends his nights...”  </p>
<p>Mitzi once complained to Mordecai while he was busy doing his  accountant work, and visibly uncomfortable, maybe because of the noise, or maybe of a shrapnel left into his leg.  </p>
<p>“He spends them with me.”  </p>
<p>He decided to answer her, without looking from the numbers he was writing down, whileMitzi scoffed at this revelation, shaking an hand.  </p>
<p>“I don’t want you to lie for him. Just tell me if he has another girl!”  </p>
<p>Mordecai took a deep sigh, sharpening his pencil.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Ms May, he doesn’t have another girl.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So why he doesn’t spend his time with me? Why doesn’t he ... make love with me?”  </p>
<p>Mordecai felt his cheeks burning and lowered his gaze as Mitzi put a hand on her mouth, shaking her head </p>
<p>“I am sorry, Mordecai... I am sorry, I shouldn’t lash out on you... you are only doing your job, aren’t you?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mordecai swallowed some saliva, still keeping his gaze on the papers and grabbing once again the pencil to go back to work.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He spends the nights with me, Madam. I don’t know anything else...”  </p>
<p>Mitzi nodded, patting on his shoulders before moving away to leave.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, honey. You can keep playing by your script, I'll find out how much he pays you to say that and then I’ll be the one who will laugh.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she left, leaving behind her parfume and a faint smell of gin.  </p>
<p>Mordecai sighed, going back to work and fixing his collar, where he felt the umcomfortable iching of a bite.  </p>
<p>He tried to concentrate on his work, without thinking at inquiring hands holding him, sharp fangs biting his shoulder and that deep voice congratuling on him being so good.  </p>
<p>He didn’t lie to Mitzi. How could he, do something so shameful as lying, since he spent the nights laying with her husband. It had been weeks that Atlas slept with him; first as a consequence of getting drunk during a celebration, and then it became more frequent until Atlas just stopped sleeping with Mitzi and just preferred waking up next to his “right hand”.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mordecai didn’t even know if Atlas loved him or just found him exotic enough to surpass the attraction for his own wife, but that kind of loyalty had a bitter price to pay.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready?”  </p>
<p>Atlas asked, waiting for him in the passenger sead of his car. Viktor was driving, of course, so he opened the door and entered next to him.  </p>
<p>Atlas lighted himself a cigarette, looking outside the window.  </p>
<p>Mordecai sitted even more unconfortable than that morning speaking with Mitzi, looking outside the window as well, until he heard his leader speak.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should stop. Mitzi told me I am not supposed to make you lie for me.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mordecai took only a small look at him, nodding without saying a word.  </p>
<p>Viktor pulled over in front of the Little Daisy and Atlas went down, followed by Mordecai, but before entering, the man put an hand on his employee’s shoulder.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you be still loyal to me?”  </p>
<p>Mordecai nodded, fixing his spectacles.  </p>
<p>“I will never let you down.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atlas lit another cigarette and surpassed him, entering the speakeasy. Mordecai put an hand on his chest, tightening up the barbed wire around his heart, he fixed again his glasses and followed him inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you squint you can take it as a prequel for Beyond the Sea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>